


Stella

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Ben tells Callum about Stella.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 22





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Noidea.  
> I hope you like it!😊👍

Ben and Callum were sat on the sofa in the living room. watching a movie,

After a few minutes Ben turned to Callum and he spoke up. 

"Callum'' Ben said.

''Yeah'' Callum responded,

''Can I tell you something?'' Ben said.

''Yeah of course'' Callum said ''you can tell me anything''

''Well when I...'' Ben started to say but he stopped rather abruptly.

''It's okay just take your time'' Callum said,

''When I was younger I had a stepmother'' Ben said ''her name was Stella, 

"What was she like?" Callum said.

"No, no she wasn't, She was awful" Ben said "she used to abuse me" 

Callum's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

'Yeah she used to hit me, pinch me, She would grab my wrist'' Ben said ''And one time she burnt me with a spoon''

''Did you ever tell anyone about it?''

''No, I kept it quite for a while'' Ben said ''I was too scared to tell anyone, because she said if I did, she would strangle me in my sleep and  
she said that I would die and my Dad would find me dead in my bed''

Callum's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape,

"That's awful" he said "i can't believe someone would say something like that" 

Yeah she just was a downright spiteful, coldhearted, Violent apathetic bitch who didn't care about how i was feeling at all" he said " one day i decided to be a vegetarian and she forced me to eat a hamburger. i had said that i didn't want it but she forced me to eat anyway" he said

"Some days it was so bad, i hid under my covers on my bed, because i was too scared to leave my room because i didn't know what she was going to do next, because she was really unpredictable, so i just thought it was best, if i stayed in my room, because i felt safer there than anywhere else" 

'You told someone eventually though didn't you?'' Callum said,

''Yeah, on the day of the wedding, there was blood on my shirt'' Ben said ''I had to stand up in front of everyone and I had to ask for help'' Ben said "I... i didn't know what else to do,

i just had to tell somebody, i couldn't keep it inside anymore it was killing me" he said "i was only a kid at the time, but i knew that i couldn't live like this any longer, i had to do something, i was living in constant fear everyday. wondering what she was going to do next" 

"She hated me, she really did, everytime she looked at me, she looked at me with such disdain and i could see the hatred in her eyes..." 

There was a second of silence and then Callum spoke up.

"So... what happened to Stella?" Callum said. 

"I wasn't there, but from what Dad said, she jumped off the top of a multi storey car park and she killed herself" 

"She hurt me Cal" Ben said "she hurt me so, so, bad" he said "a- and I'm never going to forget that, forger what she did to me, 

the things she said to me, it's going to be with me for the rest of m- my l- life" he said his voice breaking slightly. 

Suddenly Ben's breath hitched in throat and a rogue tear slipped down his cheek, 

"C'mere" Callum said as he held his arms out. 

Wasting no time at all. Ben moved from where he was and he moved into Callum's embrace, 

Ben buried his face into Callum's shoulder. he wrapped his arms around his middle and he just completely 

broke down, 

Callum took his arms. he wrapped them around Ben and he started to rubbed his back soothingly, 

"Sssh sssh it's okay It's okay" Callum said soothingly as he continued to rub circles into Ben's back "she's not in your life anymore, she's never going to 

hurt you again" 

They stayed like that for a while. Callum just rubbing circles into Ben's back while Ben's 

just buried his face in Callum's face and he cried and cried and cried. 

After a while. Ben's sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal,

After a couple of minutes Ben spoke up.

''Thanks for listening to me and not judging me" he said. 

"Thanks for telling me" Callum said "it really means a lot you know

"I trust you" Ben said "i trust you with all my heart" 

“You do?” Callum said.

Ben nodded, 

“Yeah, yeah I do” he said. 

Callum smiled,

"Thanks" he said happily "you don't know how much it means to hear you say that" 

"It's true though" Ben said "i trust you so, so, much" 

Callum smiled once again.

''I really appreciate that'' he said, 

Callum pressed his lips to the top of Ben's forehead.

"I love you my brave warrior" he said, 

Ben hummed in response. 

"I love you too" he said as he buried his head deeper into Callum's chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. if you have any ideas for fics that you would like me to write.  
> please don't hesitate to ask ok, 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Jenny😊


End file.
